


He needs (what I can't give him, or can I?)

by TheLightfortheHopeless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightfortheHopeless/pseuds/TheLightfortheHopeless
Summary: Two people fated to be. Only one knows. Can he stand the burden? Or will his insecurities consume him?





	He needs (what I can't give him, or can I?)

Everything was perfectly fine, I could hide the emotion, it was easy, he was human and I’m a werewolf who found his mate. Of course it was fine. He was my best friend, but the worst part was he was extremely straight. It shattered my heart but I needed him in my life some way so I reserved my emotion he couldn’t know, but It was fine until Ryan got drunk.

Ryan and I were walking to the party, I tend to be more reserved but we have been best friends since we were younger and he knew everything about me except the fact that I’d already found my mate. He couldn’t know.  
“MARK!” Ryan screamed in my ear.  
I jumped .  
‘Yeah?” I look at him questioning.  
“You were zoned out, and stopped moving.” He stated.  
“Sorry about that.” I say. “Just remember, Don’t get too drunk I don’t wanna have to carry you home.”  
“Yeah, I’ll try not to. We don’t want a repeat of last time do we?” He says blushing slightly.  
Last time he vomited on my shoes and I had to carry him home.  
“No preferably not.” I say.  
It didn’t really matter that was the closest I’ve gotten to him in awhile. It was nice even though he was intoxicated and sleeping, but it was perfect. Now though I have to watch him get practically molested while standing there. I didn’t want to it hurt but he needed protection.  
(2 hours later)  
I was talking when I looked back over Ryan was gone. I was gonna go look for him but I saw him walking up the stairs with this girl. I wanted to vomit. I could feel my wolf grasping for the surface. I had to leave I’ll explain it to him later. I dash out of the house, and I run home. I text him that I left. I couldn’t deal with it anymore. I need to push him away before he causes me anymore pain. I can’t take it anymore. Dad told me that I should go and talk to him, I didn’t listen it’s for the best.  
(2 weeks later)  
It’s better, there’s not this burning in my chest anymore but a dull throb. It hurts but it's not as bad as watching him. He’s tried to talk to me but I couldn’t we don’t have any classes together anymore. I transferred out of them. Ryan sends me hurt looks. I just want to run over and pull him in my arms but I can’t and that hurts the most. I can’t be with him. I just can’t he’s as stunning as a starry night sky, yet I can offer him nothing. At this point I’m not good enough for him. I close my eyes and fall asleep in bed.  
(3 hours later)  
There’s an incessant banging at my door. I got up to open the door, and it’s Ryan. My eyes open wide. I step back but he grabs my wrist. A whine comes out of my mouth. I try to pull away but he pulls me into his arms. It leaves my mouth against my will.  
“Mate.” I say.  
He freezes. I know he knows about it. I pull away. He’s emotionless I knew I shouldn’t have told him. I pull away and he lets me. I dash to window trying to escape while tears flood my eyes. I knew it was stupid to tell him. The window won’t open. I keep trying till I hear my name.  
“Mark.” He says so softly it only reaches my ears.  
I turn around.  
He has an endearing look on his face, but there was something odd hidden under all of that. I take a whiff of his scent to get a better understanding of what he was feeling. I smell sadness in his scent, he’s just gonna pity me. I slowly reach behind me while looking forward and unlock the window. I was about to turn around, but his hands cup my face. I couldn’t help but lean into it.  
“Mark, why didn’t you tell me?” Ryan asked.  
Words failed me. I couldn’t form anything his scent was too overpowering. I let my wolf answer for me.  
“You….. no like men.” Marithus worked out.  
It was better than what I could do.  
“Marithus?” Ryan asked.  
I could feel my wolf nod.  
“Ok, I get that but why have you been ignoring, and avoiding me?” Ryan asked.  
I willed for control but Marithus wanted to answer this question.  
“At party…. You go upstairs with girl, and she was all over you.” Marithus answered then gave me control.  
A look of understanding crossed his face, then he blushed. That blush was confusing.  
“I was kind of trying to make you jealous.” He whispered that last part.  
“Why?” I said.  
“I kind of like you already.” Ryan said.  
“Ok, but did you actually sleep with her?” I ask barely audible.  
He doesn’t respond for a bit, and I just start cry and fall to the floor. I curl into my headspace and let my wolf take control. There’s no point, he’s already involved. He likes me, but he’s into girls, I can’t change for him. I’ll never be good enough for him.  
(Ryan’s PoV)  
I was thinking about trying to say that as soon as she tried to grab me and take me upstairs, i was pulling away because I saw him left, then it lead me to think about him taking me upstairs. A high pitch whine broke me out of it. I look down and see him cry while his wolf is taking over.  
“Mark, I didn’t sleep with her, I only want to share my first with you. I don’t like her whatsoever.” I tell him.  
“Mark no here.” Marithus responds short and snarly.  
“Can you bring him back so we can become mates, and tell him I would never do that with anyone else.” I tell him  
“Like consummate mate bond?” Marithus asks hopefully.  
I nod smiling.  
“How I know you telling truth?” Marithus asked.  
I lean down and give him a kiss, very short cause it’s Mark but not Mark. I’ll bond more with Marithus later. Once I pull away Marithus nods.  
“Ok, I get Mark, but can I have a goodbye kiss?” Marithus asks giving me puppy eyes.  
I sigh and lean back in giving him another kiss. He pulls me in deeper this time, I give into it for a bit then I pull back.  
“Ok, now get him for me please.” I ask giving him the puppy eyes this time.  
He nods.  
(Mark’s PoV)  
It’s kind of nice here. I understand why Marithus doesn’t complain that much. Then I hear him.  
“Mark! Ryan loves us, he still virgin!” Marithus yells at me.  
“Marithus, stop lying to me I could tell.” I responded slightly aggravated that he would try to lie.  
“No he’s being honest look let me show you.” He shows me pictures of what Ryan said and him leaning down and kissing me.  
I sigh and get ready to take control, but Marithus stops me for a second.  
“What?” I ask confused.  
“He wants to mate with us, be ready.” He warns me.  
“Ok.”  
When I’m back in control I feel arms under me and me being carried upstairs. I freak out then I look up and Ryan is smiling at me.  
“What are you doing?” I ask.  
“I’m going upstairs with you.” He says leaning down and kissing me deeply.  
I moan into the kiss, and then he asks for entrance. I let him in, our tongues fighting for dominance. He’s strongly taking the lead. I never imagined it like this but, it’s absolutely perfect. I thought I would be taking the lead, but It feels perfectly fine being the submissive one. Without me realizing it we reach my room, and he tosses me on the bed. He slowly takes off his shirt. I’ve seen this before but now it’s a lot hotter. Then he starts with his jeans, taking it off slowly and I just look at him in awe. He’s left in only his underwear his erection visible through it. My mouth is practically watering, but then he stops.  
“Why are you stopping?” I ask the whine audible in my voice.  
“I’m not gonna be the only one wear nothing.” He says.  
I quickly take off my clothes not caring, about folding them like he did. I look at him and he looks disappointed. Is it me? Does he not like what I look like? I suddenly feel shy and start covering myself, and looking away so I don’t start to sob. I flinch when a hand grabs my face.  
“I’m not disappointed in you, I just don’t like how you didn’t fold up your clothes.’ Ryan says slowly caressing my face.  
“Ok..” I say and go get my clothes and fold them properly then I go back to hiding myself.  
Ryan takes off the blanket, and wraps around me essentially spooning me. It feels nice and then I feel his erection digging into my back.When did he take off his underwear? It feels wonderful, as he grinds into the cleft of my ass. I can’t help but imagine what it would be like in me. This feels wonderful, It’s making me drowsy, and I slowly drift off to sleep.  
(A little bit later)(Ryan’s PoV)  
Did he just fall asleep while we were? I just smile at him, and go back down and cuddle then fall asleep.  
(Later that day)  
“OMG MY EYES!” Someone screams.  
My eyes whip open, as I move to cover us while looking over. It was Mark’s sister. I blush while Mark slowly wakes up.  
“What happened?” He whispered slightly pouty at being woken up.  
“Nothing, just go back to bed, love.” I tell him leaning down and giving him a kiss.  
For being a werewolf, he tends to be unready. He just leans back down, and fall asleep. I look back over to his sister, and mouth ‘we’ll talk about this later, when he’s asleep.’ She nodded and left the room. I look back over at Mark and go back to cuddling up with him. We fall back to sleep.  
(That night) (Mark’s PoV)  
Ryan is amazing he’s cuddled up against me and it’s wonderful.  
“He is perfect.” Marithus said.  
I couldn’t help but feel as though something was missing. Then I reached up to my neck. He’ll never be able to mark me. We can bond through consummation but the bond won’t ever fully be complete. I can’t do that to him. He deserves better than me being insecure about our relationship. Ryan’s eyes slowly open. He instantly becomes worried at my look.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks.  
“You won’t be able to mark me.” I whisper.  
“What do you mean? Mark you?” He asks back.  
“Once, we release my fangs will elongate and I’ll bite into the crook of your neck to mark you as mine. I was just saying that you can’t do the same to me.” I tell him looking away.  
“If you wanted me to, I wouldn’t mind being a werewolf as long as I’m with you.” Ryan tells me.  
I was shocked to say the least but, I wasn’t so sure this was what he wanted. Earlier he wanted to make me jealous, but does he really want to be tied down to a werewolf. He deserves so much more. I can’t just entrap him in this relationship for the rest of his life. I may not even be his mate. Sure the attraction is there but that doesn’t mean that I’m his mate. There have been unreciprocated bonds in the past. I won’t be the first. I can’t just tie him to me like this. If I can get him off me and run we’ll be all set. Then when I look back at him he seems to know what I was going to do because he locks my hands above my head with on hand and puts the other one to my mouth. I shake my head. He leans down to my ear.  
“Do it.” He commands in a growly voice leaving no room for discussion. I tried to resist but it had the power of an alpha werewolf.  
So I bite down with my human teeth.  
“If you don’t bite my properly. I will never forgive you.” He told me it hurt so much.  
I let my fangs elongate and bite down, just enough to get the change started then I pull back. I feel slick start to wet the bed and my eyes fly open. Ryan seemed to have passed out that can only mean that he’s an alpha and triggered my heat. I have to get away before the change finishes. I toss on my clothes and run down the stairs. My parents and sister are there. He’s an alpha don’t know if he’s my mate though. I’m going the safe space.  
“You BIT HIM?” My father yells angry.  
I whimper lowering head.  
“He asked couldn’t say no to mate.” I tell him then run into the safe spot I have in the woods.  
Hopefully he finds someone else before he finds out where I am. No one but me remembers this spot. I showed Ryan once when we’re kids, but it’s too far fetched for him to remember. Once I get to the waterfall, I go to the secret cave covered by leaves, Move them out of the way and open the door. I made this place in my freetime since I was always here. I cover the entrance with the leaves again and close the door. 

(Ryan’s PoV)  
I wake up feeling different, my smell is so much stronger. The smell in the room makes me feel like claiming. It smells wonderful, I’m surrounded by it. I want him. It’s so discernibly Mark, I look around and he’s not here it puts me on edge. I toss on my clothes and bound down the stairs. His family is there, they looked shocked I just need to know where he is.  
“Where is he?” I ask trying to not sound to snarly.  
His sister just points to the door. He left. He wants to run, well I’m gonna chase. I run out the door and follow his scent.  
(10 Minutes later)  
I come across a waterfall. It rings a bell in my mind. He said he’d come here when he wanted to be alone. His smell is just so strong, but I can’t tell where he is. Then I see the leaves/branches He must think he’s clever it makes me smirk before the urge takes over again. He goes up to it and removes the leaves. There is a makeshift door, so i knock.

(Mark’s PoV)  
There was a knock on the door. I freeze what I’m doing.  
“Yes?” I ask to the person at the door.  
“Open the door, or I will break it down.” Ryan growls through the door.  
I slowly go up to the door, and open it. I see him look at me wanting to claim, but I can’t help but think that he deserves someone so much more. I look away from him in my own shame. I can’t even look at him. He puts a hand on my chin and makes me look in his eyes.  
“You’re mine, don’t you dare look away from me.” Ryan commands.  
“Yours.” I repeat slick rushing out of me after he commands.  
He tosses me over his shoulder and closes the door behind him.  
(Post- Coitus)  
I wake up and see him next to me. I reach up and touch my neck and feel a fresh mate mark there. I guess the best thing that i can do is be the best mate that I can be. I will do everything I can to be the perfect, obedient omega.  
(Ryan’s PoV)  
I wake up and turn to look at Mark, but he’s not there. I quickly get up but here him deeper in the furnished cave. I slowly walk further in and see him trying to put together some food from what he had stocked in a chest. It’s wonderful seeing him put together a ham sandwich and some chips he had, and then he turns around, realizing I’m standing there, he does something out of the ordinary.  
“I’m so sorry Alpha, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. Forgive me.” He says looking down and sandwich outstretched.  
I just looked at him shocked. I never expected him to do this, so I just stand there in awe. He seems to take the silence as a bad thing, and he starts panicking.  
“Is it not good? If we go back I can get some better food, I ran out of cheese. I’m so sorry. I’ll go see if I can get something better for you.” He said turning around and going for more food.  
But I grab his arm and pull him into me he dropped the plate of food, but I just put my nose into the crook of his neck and scent him. He leans back into my touch but then he freezes, and I sigh.  
“Sorry for moving, Alpha.” He says a scent of shame wafting in the air.  
My Alpha whined. Woah, I focus to see If I can talk to him.  
“Hello.” I say to my wolf?  
“Are you stupid pay attention to our mate.” The wolf replied.  
“Wait, what’s your name?” I ask before I go back to focusing on my mate.  
“Xander.” He replied short and swift.  
When I let go of that connection and get back I hear him ranting and crying. I’m terrible for not paying attention to him.  
“- that I’m not good enough for you, but I will try to be the best omega I can be even if it means losing myself just for you.” He finishes.  
He thinks he isn’t good enough. I made him feel that way. Everything about this makes no sense. How can he be my confident Mark earlier, but now has become something entirely different. I miss my loving and outgoing bestfriend and now mate,  
“Mark, I love you so much, don’t change for me. We’ll act like a couple but I want you to be yourself ok?’ I ask caressing his face.  
I lean down and turn his head kissing him firmly. He moans in my mouth.  
“What if I want to call you something coupley should I ask first?” He asks.  
“I don’t know should you?” I return his question.  
“No?” He says/questions.  
“Mark, I want you to be yourself, don’t ask just do what you would do. I don’t want to control you. I want us to have an equal relationship, ok?  
“Ok.” He whispers then pulls me into a blistering kiss that I return happily.  
“I love you too.” He returns after separating from the kiss,  
I smile fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure....
> 
> Comment for Smut addition


End file.
